Trocando os Papéis
by Anabel Black
Summary: To postando uma fic minha e da minha amiga, Annie... Gina e Draco trocam os papéis depois de um grande desentendimento. Ela vira comensal e ele luta para trazela de volta. Mas lutar contra a melhor comensal de todos será complicado...
1. Sem esperanças

**Sem esperança**

Era uma tarde quente de verão, e eu, Gina weasley estava em baixo de uma sombra de árvore nos jardins da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts com minhas amigas, quando nós presenciamos uma cena muito "meiga".: Harry Potter com Cho Chang, uma garota de cabelos negros e longos. Eles estavam com expressões apaixonadas nos rostos, riam e se beijavam intensamente. Isso fez com que meu coração vacilasse e lágrimas escorressem pelo meu rosto sardento. Automaticamente, saí correndo daquele lugar. Fui diretamente para meu dormitório e ali passei a tarde inteira chorando e tentando incessantemente me conformar com aquela cena.

Mas não consegui.

No da seguinte, sai do salão comunal ainda triste para começar um novo dia, mas este novo dia não foi muito diferente do anterior, pois presenciei uma cena ainda mais chocante. Harry pedia Chang em namoro na minha frente. Saí correndo e chorando muito.Harry veio atrás de mim e me perguntou:

--- Gin, o que houve contigo?

--- Nada, Harry, só que... eu não queria estar lá quando você pedisse ela em namoro.

--- Porque, Gin ! --- perguntou ele confuso.

--- Humm, porque... err... porque eu te amo e é difícil pra mim ver isso, Harry.

--- Gin, me desculpe, eu não queria te deixar magoada. Eu te amo como se fosse uma irmã, mas eu AMO a Cho e ela agora é minha namorada.

--- Harry, eu não quero seu amor como irmão. Se eu não posso ser sua namorada, eu não quero ser sua irmã. E não vou ficar vendo suas ceninhas de amor com a Chang.

--- Mas Gina...

--- Não, Harry, nem mais nem menos mais. Agora quero ficar só e pensar. Dá-me licença.

Depois, subi para o meu dormitório e comecei a chorar. Passei os dias deitada chorando e não adiantava Hermione implorar que eu comesse. Eu queria morrer...

Felizmente, fiquei mais conformada depois de uns cinco dias.

--- Gina! --- gritou Hermione quando eu saí do dormitório. --- Você está péssima! Você tem que comer alguma coisa!

--- Não estou com fome...

--- Gina, você está muito magra e sua pele está pálida. Nem que você não queira, eu enfiarei comida pela sua goela abaixo.


	2. Um certo loiro dos olhos azuis

**Cap2.Um certo loiro dos olhos azuis **

--- Gina, você está muito magra e sua pele está pálida. Nem que você não queira, eu enfiarei comida pela sua goela abaixo.

Gina seguira o conselho de Hermione, já que este fora imposto e não pedido.

--- O que houve, Gina? Você quer falar sobre isso? --- perguntou Hermione um dia depois, no dormitório feminino da Grifinória, enquanto o dia ia escurecendo atrás da janela.

--- Não é nada...

--- Não é nada! Então você passou cinco dias sem comer ou beber e fez isso por nada!

--- Cala a boca, Mione... --- Gina riu --- Eu bebi sim... A Nina trazia sempre um prato com comida e uma taça de suco de abóbora das refeições... mas eu só bebia...

--- Já é com um bom começo... agora me diga por que passou cinco dias sem Comer.

Gina não respondeu.

--- Foi por causa do Harry... não foi?

Gina segurou as lágrimas... a menção daquele nome ainda a chocava um pouco.

--- Foi. --- Gina disse com a voz triste.

--- Quer que eu fale com ele?

--- Não! Por favor não faça isso!

--- Certo, mas pelo menos o Rony tem que saber disso... Ele está muito preocupado com você... Por que você o ignorou ontem o dia inteiro?

--- Por que sim! Imagina o Rony descobrir que sua irmã está sofrendo pelo seu melhor amigo!

--- Certo... --- Hermione suspirou --- Mas tenta esquecer o Harry, tá? Vai ser o melhor pra você, porque ele e a Chang continuam juntos e...

--- Mais apaixonados do que nunca? --- falou Gina sarcástica --- ... Eu agüento!

Dois dias se passaram e Gina nem chegara perto de Harry. Sempre o ignorava e quando ele vinha falar com ela ou fingia falar algo muito importante com suas duas melhores amigas. Kaka e Nina sabiam muito bem do que atormentava a cabeça da ruiva.

--- Você precisa esquecer ele, Gin... --- Falou Kaka, a morena e estudiosa... mas considerada por muitos "despirocada da cachola".

--- Cê tem que começar a gostar de outra pessoa... --- falou Nina, a loira que sempre dizia que a resposta para qualquer problema era arranjar um parceiro.

--- Ah gente, calem a boca... Pra vocês é fácil falar.

--- Ginevra Weasley --- falou Kaka com uma voz sinistra, imitando a professora de Adivinhação. --- Você irá encontrar alguém... Alguém que vai mudar sua vida para sempre! Cuidado jovem criança! Muito Cuidado!

Kaka saiu do transe e começou a rir.

--- Sua palhaça! --- Gina tacou seu travesseiro na menina e começou uma guerra.

Uma hora depois, quando já estava tarde da noite. As meninas se recolheram e foram dormir.

Mas alguma coisa na mensagem de Kaka fez com que Gina perdesse seu sono. Então colocou sua capa de Hogwarts por cima do pijama e desceu para o Salão Comunal.

--- Hermione, eu já sabia isso. --- falou a voz de Harry. Gina chegou mais perto e ficou ouvindo a conversa escondida.

--- Já sabia?

--- Já.

--- O que você falou para ela?

--- Disse que eu a amava como uma irmã...

--- O que você fez! Seu Sem-Sentimento! Você não sabia que isso é uma das piores coisas para se falar para alguém que ama você!

--- O que importa! --- Harry já estava cheio daquela baboseira toda. Todos sempre o culpando por tudo --- Quem se importa com ela! Por que vocês sempre põem toda a culpa em cima de mim! Essa brincadeira tá ficando muito chata. Sabia?

Gina tentou conter a sua raiva e a dor em seu coração. Não imaginava poder sentir duas emoções tão fortes ao mesmo tempo... mas a única solução que viu foi sair correndo daquele lugar.

--- Gina! --- gritou Harry ao ver a ruiva passar por eles correndo.

Gina correu tanto, que acabou se perdendo. Saíra num corredor sem fim que continha milhares de portas, mas nenhuma muito amigável para Gina entrar. Então, continuou correndo, e amaldiçoando Harry até que...

POWW

--- AUCH! --- gritou Gina.

--- Weasley! --- falou uma voz arrastada na escuridão.

--- Malfoy!

--- Onde você está, Weasley! --- Malfoy continuou andando, a escuridão era tanta que não a podia ver.

--- Estou aqui no chão.

--- Onde! --- Draco deu um passo para frente, tropeçou e caiu sobre o corpo de Gina no chão.

--- Malfoy!

--- Aí, o que você está fazendo aí no chão!

--- Eu caí!

--- Por que caiu? – Draco não conseguia se levantar... o piso estava muito escorregadio.

--- Porque você é um brutamontes e me derrubou! Agora dá pra sair de cima!

--- Calma! Tá tudo escorregadio.

Draco conseguiu se jogar para o lado e ficou deitado no chão ao lado de Gina.

--- Porque o chão tá molhado! --- disse Gina.

--- Em que andar a gente tá?

--- Segundo.

--- Murta.

--- DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU!

-- Não chamei você! O chão tá molhado por causa da Murta-que-geme. Agente tá no andar do banheiro dela.

--- Ah. --- Gina conseguiu finalmente se levantar. Draco também parecia ter conseguido.

--- Gina! Você está aí? --- Harry pôde ser ouvido no começo do corredor.

--- Fugindo do namoradinho, _Weasley_? --- caçoou Draco aos sussurros.

--- Aquele idiota nunca que seria meu namorado! --- Gina disse com raiva.

--- Gina? É você? --- a voz de Harry estava se aproximando.

--- Ai, meleca. --- Gina começava a se desesperar.

--- Quer ajuda? – Draco puxou Gina para dentro de uma das salas e eles ficaram lá, quietos.

--- Ai que droga! _Lumus! --- _Gina foi ver aonde eles foram parar. Era um lugar sujo e feio. Haviam baratas corroendo papéis antigos, por todos os lados.

--- AAAA! --- um rato veio em sua direção e seu reflexo foi jogar-se no colo do loiro.

--- Medo de um ratinho, Weasley? --- Malfoy riu gostosamente, com a aquela ruiva de corpo perfeito bem segura em seu colo. Parecia o paraíso.

Gina tinha sorte que a luz que saia de sua varinha na conseguia iluminar seu rosto. Ela estava completamente envergonhada e da cor de seu cabelo.

--- Já foi embora?

--- Há algum tempo.

--- Porque você não me soltou, então?

--- Ok! --- Draco soltou a garota e ela caiu de costas no chão.

Gina se levantou, bufando de raiva.

--- Seu idiota! Realmente, você não presta! Arght! Que raiva, seu Sonserino de meia tigela! --- E Gina estava apenas começando... mas Draco não a estava nem ouvindo, ele ria do modo que ela ficava linda quando estava com raiva.

--- Eu estou brigando com você e você ainda ri!

--- É que você fica linda quando está gritando comigo. --- Draco deixou escapar, mas já era tarde demais.

--- Que você disse!

--- Oi?

--- Eu perguntei o que você disse!

Gina apontou a varinha para a cara de Draco.

--- Você está vermelho!

--- Não estou não! --- Draco puxou a varinha da mão da garota e a puxou mais pra perto, dando-lhe um beijo inesperado.

Gina, a principio havia tomado um susto com o ato, mas decidiu relaxar e ser levada pelo impulso... Nunca pensara que Draco pudesse beijar tão bem. Não gostava muito dele. Mas não custava tentar... afinal, seria uma maneira de esquecer o Harry.

--- Gina, nos encontramos amanhã --- Disse o loiro quando deixou Gina na porta do salão comunal da grifinória. Draco aproveitou e lhe deu um beijo de boa noite.

Quando Gina entrou no salão, haviam três pessoas sentadas em poltronas perto da lareira.

--- Onde você estava! --- acusou-lhe Rony.

--- Interessa?

--- Vê se me respeite!

--- Vê se não enche. --- Gina subiu para seu quarto, nada podia acabar com a sua felicidade.

---------------------------------

--- Como foi! --- perguntaram Kaka e Nina, depois de Gina chacoalhá-las da cama e contar o ocorrido.

--- Perfeito! Vocês estavam certas... o tempo inteiro.

Kaka riu feliz e Nina ficou toda cheia de si.

--- Não fica se pavoneando não, ouviu?

--- Não estraga meu momento de prazer! Ainda estou engolindo a informação que você estava errada e eu certa!

--- Nós. --- corrigiu Kaka.

-----------XXXFIM DO CAPITULO XXX-----------

Essa fiction é meio inspirada na realidade.

Nina é Annie... minha amiga que divide a fic comigo.

E Kaka sou eu! Carolina! xD

**Miaka-ELA: **Como ela vira comensal é surpresinha... não posso falar por que é o segredo da fic. xD

**A.Fowl.: **Aqui está o segundo capitulo. Espero que goste!


	3. Amor às escondidas

**Cap3. Amor às escondidas**

**(por Annie Marry)**

Fazia um mês que Gina e Draco se encontravam regularmente. Nos intervalos das aulas e nos passeios a Hogsmead. Gina, porém, não tinha coragem para oficializar a relação. Ela realmente estava começando a amar um Malfoy.

--- Gina, que tal a gente ir pra casa de chá?

--- Claro!

Draco a levou até a pequena casa rosa no final de Hogsmead.

Lá, eles retiraram os casacos. Do lado de fora caíam flocos de gelo que deixavam a calçada cada vez menos visível.

--- Gin... --- ele começou, alguns goles depois --- você sabe que a gente já está saindo há um bom tempo...

--- Aham. --- a menina não conseguiu pronunciar mais nada. Sabia muito bem onde essa conversa ia chegar.

--- É que... bem... eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. --- disse o loiro nervoso e agora corando.

--- Fala, Draco. --- disse Gina calma.

--- Gina, você... você quer namorar comigo?

--- Ah... deixe me pensar... Humm... Claro que quero!

Draco sorriu aliviado.

--- Só tem dois problemas. --- disse Gina com uma expressão séria --- Meus irmãos e seu Pai.

--- Mas nós não vamos desistir, né, Gin?

--- Claro que não. Só temos que manter isso em segredo.

--- Tudo bem, para ficar com você eu faço tudo. --- disse Draco agarrando-a em seus braços e dando um beijo caloroso.

Alguns minutos depois, o beijo foi quebrado à procura de ar... E voltaram a beber o chá.

Depois de algum tempo, perceberam que estava escurecendo e tiveram que voltar a Hogwarts separadamente.

Gina passou o caminho todo pensando em Draco e doida para chegar em seu dormitório e contar tudo o que acontecera para suas amigas.

Nina que Kaka perceberam um brilho nos olhos de Gina, em quanto ela falava de seu encontro.

--- O que houve, Gin? --- perguntou Kaka.

--- Não diga nada, Gin. Eu adivinho!

--- Duvido.

--- Não duvide. Tenho provas: 1ª um brilho no seu olhar. 2ª: passou o caminho todo no mundo da lua... 3º: Não esteve com a gente a tarde inteira. --- Nina deu uma pausa e logo continuou:

"Só pode significar que o Malfoy te pediu em namoro, certo! --- disse Nina totalmente convensida.

--- Como você sabe?

--- Eu sabia! --- disse Nina animadamente.

--- Ela já é experiente nisso... --- disse Kaka ironicamente séria.

--- Ta namorando... Ta namorando... Ta namorando... --- berraram em coro as duas.

--- Eu pode saber! Lembram? --- disse Gina, olhando de um lado para o outro.

--- Desculpe... mas você está namorando sim... --- riram as amigas.

--- Mas você não vai nos contar como foi, Gin? --- perguntou Kaka.

--- Tá bom... --- e assim, Gina contou tudo o que acontecera para as amigas.

--- Ah que fofo... --- disse Nina --- Vocês são tão lindinhos juntos!

--- Como você vai manter esse segredo e continuar se encontrando com ele? --- perguntou Kaka preocupada.

--- Para isso, conto com vocês.

As duas acenaram que sim com a cabeça.

Depois de Gina contar o plano, voltou a falar do Draco apaixonadamente.

--- Ele não é tão fofinho! ---- Gina agora começava a viajar.

--- Você está mesmo apaixonada por ele? --- perguntou Kaka.

Mas antes que gina pudesse falar, Nina respondeu por ela.

--- Claro! Ou você acha que ela fala isso tudo à toa?

--- Falou a dna.Cúpida... --- riu Kaka.

--- Sou sim, e com muito orgulho!

Gina suspirou.

--- To com sono... Draco esgotou minha energia. Vamos dormir.

XXXFIM DO CAPITULOXXX

**Ps: Cada capitulo é feito por uma de nós. O primeiro foi feito pela Annie... o segundo por mim...**

**E esse 3º cap foi ela de novo. O próximo eu que vou escrever.**

**Ass:Carol**

**Rema: **Pra mim é melhor qualidade do que quantidade,não?

**Mayumi Evans Potter**: Que bom que está gostando... é pra isso que eu escrevo fic... para entreter as pessoas e espalhar as minhas idéias...

**Miaka: **(Gina respondendo): É mesmo... o trio maravilha as vezes só serve para estragar as coisas... que se danem mesmo... Você viu como Draco é tão carinhoso comigo? Nem parece aquele sem-sentimento que eu conhecia... Ele é muito sensível e compreensível. Eu acho que o amo.

**Merchã da Carol: **Leiam minhas outras fics: "Professor Tom" e "A ajudante de Harry Potter".

**Li e recomendo: **

**A Mediadora** **(Manu Black)**

TERMINADA Ela tinha um dom especial: conseguia ver e falar com os mortos. Ele não estava entre nós: estava morto. Juntos vão descobrir que o amor vai além da vida e da morte.


	4. A ideia de Gina

**Cap.4 – O idéia de Gina**

**(por Carolina Costa)**

O sol estava nascendo no inicio de mais um sábado invernoso quando Gina acordou as amigas.

--- Não está na hora ainda... --- reclamou Nina --- ainda está amanhecendo, sua louca!

--- Nina, a gente precisa pôr o plano em prática! --- disse Kaka alegre. --- Ontem eu pesquisei na biblioteca sobre uns feitiços que nos ajudariam... acho que dá pra fazer, Gin.

--- Serio? --- Gina estava radiante.

--- Uhum... a gente só precisa fazer tudo às escondidas. Se alguém nos vir... nós estaremos fritas!

--- Fritas? Se eu for frita agradecerei a Deus! --- exclamou Nina --- O máximo que conseguiremos é sermos congeladas! --- Nina vestiu seu casaco de dupla camada.

--- É... mais ou menos isso. --- Riu Gina. --- Kaka, você tem certeza que consegue?

--- Nunca duvide de mim... você irá se arrepender bruscamente se o fizer.

As três saíram do dormitório e, à passos largos, rumaram rapidamente para seu destino. O lado de fora do castelo.

Kaka jogou sua mochila na grama e descalçou os sapatos.

--- Tem certeza que treinou o bastante? --- perguntou Gina preocupada.

Kaka não respondeu, só lançou um olhar reprovador à amiga e colocou os pés na água gélida do lago.

--- Vai ser moleza. Eu conheço essa guria... --- riu Nina.

--- Shhhhh! --- cortou Kaka. --- Eu preciso me concentrar!

--- Claro, fique a vontade. --- Nina se acomodou sentada na grama. Gina fez o mesmo.

Kaka puxou a varinha e começou o ritual do feitiço.

--- Por favor... que isso de certo. --- rezou Gina.

Nina observou Kaka entoando uma musica triste... logo antes dela tocar a superfície do lago.

--- Sinto muito, lula-gigante. --- desculpou-se a morena, dando um passo para fora de'água. --- _Freeze!_

O lago começou a congelar do ponto em que os pés da garota estavam momentos antes.

Kaka virou-se para Gina.

--- Eu devia ter apostado contigo... iria vencer mole-mole.

Gina sorriu e correu para ver o enorme bloco de gelo. Mas o lago não fora congelado por dentro, só os trinta centímetros da superfície.

--- Perfeito! --- Gina abraçou as amigas --- Você o protegeu contra feitiços de descongelamento, certo?

--- Uhum! --- falou Kaka imponente.

--- Agora nós devemos voltar correndo para o dormitório e fingir que não é conosco. --- recomendou Nina.

Uma hora depois...

--- Gente, gente! Vocês não vão acreditar! --- gritou uma quartanista, enquanto Gina, Nina e Kaka desciam para o Salão Comunal.

--- O que houve, Tipsy? --- perguntou Nina com muita curiosidade fingida.

--- O lago congelou! E nenhum professor conseguiu descongelá-lo!

Kaka sentiu uma pontada de auto-satisfação surgir.

--- Verdade? Como?

--- Ninguém sabe explicar... --- disse Tipsy. --- Os professores estão tão confusos quanto você.

Um sorriso escarlate se espalhou pelo rosto da morena.

--- Eu conheço esse sorriso. --- falou Rony baixinho --- Na minha família eu vejo _dois_ igualzinhos.

--- Rony! --- Hermione cortou --- Você não estaria falando do Fred e Jorge, estaria? Você acha que a Gina e as amigas têm alguma coisa haver com isso?

--- Não acho. --- Rony falou... mas pensou: "Tenho certeza".

O almoço iria começar em pouco tempo, e as três estavam descendo as escadas para o grande salão, com uma grande interrogação na testa.

--- Como você vai avisá-lo? --- perguntou Nina se referindo à Draco.

--- Ainda não tinha pensado nisso. --- suspirou Gina --- Mas,como quer que seja, terá de ser feito rapidamente, por que o plano não pode passar de hoje.

--- É --- concordou Kaka --- A barreira antifeitiço descongelante não vai durar muito tempo.

--- Certo, certo. Talvez eu fale com ele depois... esse será o jeito. --- Falou Gina.

--- É, boa idéia... eu acho.

-----------------------------------

Uma hora depois...

Gina e as amigas desciam para o gramado do castelo, ambas haviam enfeitiçado os sapatos para funcionarem como patins de gelo.

--- Vocês sabem patinar, né? --- falou Gina, ao se depararem com uma pista de Patinação de Gelo enorme, cujos quilômetros estavam sendo amplamente usados por estudantes animados.

O primeiro a verem foi Neville, ele estava sentado na grama olhando tristemente os amigos se divertindo.

--- Que há Neville? --- perguntou Kaka. --- Vamos patinar!

Nina virou-se para Gina, deixando a morena e Neville conversando.

--- Olha o Draco ali. --- e apontou para o meio da pista, onde um loiro patinava solitário.

--- Acho melhor ele não participar... --- Falou Gina --- Não o quero ver se sentindo culpado.

--- Ok, mas quem vai te ajudar então?

Gina sorriu marotamente.

--- Você claro!

--- Nem pensar! Não quero ser lembrada como a amiga desastrada.--- reclamou Nina.

--- Valeu mesmo. --- falou Gina.

Gina se dirigiu patinando para onde Kaka ensinava Neville a se equilibrar nos patins.

--- Com licença, Neville. Kaka, quer patinar comigo? Só você parece saber patinar bem.

--- Claro --- disse a morena, amaldiçoando Gina. --- A Nina termina de ensinar Neville.

E para o desprazer de Nina, que olhava para um Lufa-lufa animadamente, ela foi obrigada a ensinar o desastrado do Neville a patinar no gelo.

--- Vamos lá... três dois, um... já! --- disse Gina, e Kaka começou a gira-lá, como um roda moinho.

--- Ai meu Merlin!

--- Solta!

Kaka soltou as mãos que segurava Gina e a ruiva foi lançada rapidamente pela pista de gelo, berrando por socorro.

Três, dois, um.

Gina escorrega e cai de costas ao lado de Malfoy, batendo a nuca fortemente no chão.

--- Gina! --- berraram Kaka e Nina ao mesmo tempo.

Gina estava no chão, completamente desmaiada.

--- Meu Deus! Gin... digo, Weasley! --- Draco se agachou para ver se a ruiva estava bem. --- Weasley, acorda!

Nina e Kaka chegaram para acudir a amiga desmaiada...

--- Gina! Gina! --- gritaram, tentando acordar a amiga.

Mais gente ia se amontoando em volta para ver o que acontecia.

--- Levem-na para a ala-hospitalar! --- gritou alguém.

--- Certo... --- Draco pegou Gina no colo e já ia a levando quando...

--- Malfoy? O que você está fazendo com a minha irmã?

--- Ela está desmaiada, Weasley! Não está vendo?

--- Mas _você_ está fazendo o que com ela no colo! --- disse Rony, enquanto seguia ao lado de Draco para dentro do castelo.

--- Ela caiu em cima de mim, não viu? O mínimo que posso fazer é ajudá-la... o que _você_ devia estar fazendo.

Kaka e Nina empurraram Rony para fora do caminho e elas e Draco entraram na enfermaria.

--- O que está havendo? --- perguntou madame Pomfrey.

--- Ela bateu a cabeça e desmaiou! --- berraram Kaka e Nina.

--- Me dê ela aqui! --- madame Pomfrey tirou a ruiva dos braços de Draco.

Ela sumiu por trás da cortina de uma cama, e os três sentaram e esperaram.

Rony, Hermione e Harry entraram na enfermaria correndo, e foram obrigados a esperarem sentados na presença de um loiro sonserino.


	5. Mentirinha

**(N/A) Nhá... pc problematico. Só hoje conseguir entrar no Mentirinha**

De vez em quando ouvia-se a voz de Gina conversando com a velha enfermeira.

Madame Pomfrey abriu a cortina da cama de Gina, revelando uma ruiva dormindo pesadamente.

--- Por favor, não façam barulho, acabei de pô-la para dormir. Ela precisa descansar.

--- O que houve com ela? --- Perguntou Rony preocupado.

--- Ela perdeu a memória. E eu não consigo trazê-la de volta.

--- Ela o que! --- Exclamou Hermione --- Mas é possível trazer memórias com uma erva chamada...

--- Eu sei! Pingo da Lua! Mas eu já administrei a poção e não deu certo --- desculpou-se a enfermeira. --- Só nos resta esperar pelo melhor.

--- Como! Eu vou ter que conviver com uma irmã lesada! --- exclamou o ruivo.

--- Rony! --- ralhou Harry.

Nina e Kaka se levantaram, deram um rápido olhar para onde Gina descansava e saíram da enfermaria, Kaka puxando Draco Malfoy para fora pelos cabelos.

No lado de fora, o loiro explodiu de raiva.

--- Que merda foi essa que vocês fizeram? Hein, Agora a Gina não vai se lembrar que nós estávamos namorando!

Kaka olhou para os lados antes de responder.

--- Isso foi tudo um plano, Malfoy. A Gina fez essa encenação toda por você.

--- Do que você está falando!

Nina respirou fundo e começou a contar toda a história.

--- Entendeu? --- perguntou ao final.

--- Sim, sim... Até que não foi uma má idéia! Mas por que vocês não me falaram antes? Eu quase morri quando vi ela desmaiada!

Kaka riu.

--- Agora você deve estar ao lado dela quando Gina acordar. Se alguém perguntar por que você está lá, diz que você faz questão de saber que um Weasley se afundou ou coisa parecida, ok?

--- Uhum.

Draco, Nina e Kaka entraram novamente na ala hospitalar.

--- Que ele está fazendo aqui? --- berrou Rony ao ver o loiro de novo.

--- Vim ver se a _Weasley_ ficou mesmo idiota. --- respondeu Draco desdenhoso.

--- Seu imbecil! --- Rony se preparou para um soco, mas Madame Pomfrey interrompeu e o expulsou da sala, dando uma piscadela para Kaka e Nina.

--- Você não vai arranjar encrenca, vai mocinho? --- perguntou a enfermeira desconfiada para Harry.

--- Não, senhora. Só não acho justo que _esse aí _possa continuar aqui dentro e o irmão de Gina não!

--- Olha como fala comigo senão você também sai! --- ralhou Pomfrey.

Harry emburrou a cara, mas decidiu manter-se calado.

--------

Meia hora depois...

--- Acho que a Gina está meio engraçada. --- riu Kaka. --- Toda quieta... nem parece a ruiva escandalosa e briguenta que eu conheço.

Por dentro das cobertas, o punho de Gina se fechou, preparado para ser usado.

Draco se aproximou da cama e, Hermione, que estava sentada ao lado da amiga, afastou-se.

--- E aí, Weasley? -– riu Draco, segurando a mão da garota --- Você fica uma gracinha quando está quieta. Melhor se não estivesse respirando...

Gina moveu as pernas lentamente. Harry se aproximou da cama.

Gina se movimentou novamente e abriu os olhos, mirando sem foco, um loiro debochado.

--- Quem é você? --- disse a menina.

--- Seu pior inimigo --- falou Harry soltando as mãos de Draco e Gina.

--- Quem é você? --- perguntou a ruiva novamente, dessa vez para Harry.

--- Sou Harry, seu amigo.

--- Mentira, Gina. --- falou Nina chegando perto. --- Ele não foi nem um pouco legal com você nesse ano.

--- Rarie, você foi mal comigo?

Harry, concordou com a cabeça, sentido.

--- Não gosto de você, Tarre. Quero que você saia daqui, agora.

Madame Pomfrey, que ouvia tudo, puxou Harry para fora do aposento.

Gina virou-se para Draco:

--- Você é meu pior inimigo?

--- Não --- falou Kaka, não deixando Hermione abrir a boca para responder --- Ele que trouxe você para a ala hospitalar. Você perdeu a memória quando tropeçou e bateu com a cabeça no chão.

--- Verdade?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça.

--- Qual seu nome, meu herói? --- Gina olhou para o loiro.

--- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

--- Legal, gostei do seu nome, ele é engraçado.

Draco riu, deixando Hermione intrigada.

--- Err... eu posso falar com você, Kaka, a sós? --- pergunto Ela.

--- Claro.

As duas saíram do aposento, enquanto Mdme.Pomfrey se retirava para sua salinha.

--- Hermione acabou de descobrir. --- falou Gina calmamente, agora que estava seguro. --- Você pisou feio na bola, Draquinho!

--- EU! Que eu fiz?

--- Você riu do que eu falei!

Draco encarou Gina risonho e eles ficaram lá, se encarando eternamente.

--- Estou incomodando? --- perguntou Nina --- Se quiserem, eu posso virar de costas sem problema!

**XxX FIM DO CAPITULO XxX**

**(N/A) próximo capitulo vai acontecer o que eu venho adiando há tempos, a "Troca de Papéis".**

**Já tava na hora, né!**


	6. Trocando os papéis 1

Não... eu não esqueci das minhas fictions. O problema era a carga das aulas e provas. Mas agora que as férias começaram vai fluir mais rapidamente.

**Cap6. Trocando os papéis (parte 1)**

Fazia seis meses desde que o plano de Gina dera certo. Ela e Draco podiam se encontrar nos corredores sem terem que brigar, e ela fingia lembrar das coisas aos poucos, para não preocupar muito as pessoas. Gina também fora liberada das provas de final de ano... o que deixou Hermione com muita vontade de dar com a língua nos dentes e contar tudo que sabia.

A Ruiva e o Loiro, era assim que as amigas agora os chamavam, estavam mais apaixonados do que nunca. Um completava o que o outro dizia e Hogwarts inteira começava a desconfiar. Os únicos que cismavam em continuarem cegos eram Harry e Rony.

--- Ah, Draco, eu não quero nunca me separar de você. --- disse a ruiva nos braços do amado, dentro de um armário de vassouras.

--- Mas você sabe que nós vamos passar um bom tempo sem nos vermos. Eu vou me formar e você vai continuar em Hogwarts. --- Draco suspirou --- Como eu rezo para esse dia nunca chegar. Acho que eu não sobreviveria sem poder vê-la todos os dias. Sem poder tocá-la, beijá-la.

Gina estava ficando vermelha.

--- Sem poder tentar passar a mão na...

Slapt!

--- E sem poder apanhar de você.

--- Seu louco masoquista!

Draco riu.

--- Quando você terminar Hogwarts, nós nos casaremos.

--- Caramba, Draco... Que lindo de sua parte.

--- Nós vamos nos casar em uma mansão enorme, a cerimônia vai ser ao ar livre. Haverá fadas segurando o seu véu e o você vai ser a noiva mais linda de todas. O bolo vai ser o maior de todos...

Gina ouvia calada em quanto ele recitava mais detalhes do cerimonial.

--- Pena que meu pai não vai poder ir. Desde que ele fugiu de Azkaban que ele vive escondido.

--- Que! Seu pai? Ele é um assassino! Ele me mataria no ano passado se pudesse! E no meu segundo ano? Quando ele pôs o Diário de Riddle no meu caldeirão? Ele me odeia!

--- Mas ele é meu Pai! --- Draco parou, e riu --- E afinal, isso são só desentendimentos de Sogro e Nora, depois vocês se acostumam.

--- Aha, muito engraçadinho.

--- Pois é... --- Draco riu. --- Quase não vai ter Malfoy no nosso casamento.

--- Pode deixar, a minha família ocupa os lugares que restaram.

--- Haha, você é que está muito engraçadinha hoje. --- Malfoy parou pra pensar --- O problema dos Malfoy, é que eles só se casam com puro-sangues... Aí fica muito difícil ter uma grande família. Acabam primos se casando.

--- Ou então estão presos --- riu Gina. --- Algo que eu impedi que acontecesse com você.

--- Ahhh... eu não era mal.

--- Só era bom pro fogo. Só isso.

--- Você quer que eu te agradeça então? Por não me deixar seguir o caminho das trevas?

--- Quero. Todos os dias a partir de hoje.

--- Muito obrigado, Ginevra Weasley, por não me deixar seguir o caminho das trevas.

Gina sorriu feliz.

--- Agora beije meus pés.

Draco deu uma gargalhada e disse: "Você não acha que está querendo demais?"

--- Ok... esse armário é mesmo pequeno para você conseguir alcançar meu lindos pezinhos...Então só me beije.

E foi o que ele fez.

Tic tac... Tic tac... Tic tac...

A porta do armário de vassouras onde eles estavam se abriu rapidamente e, um Harry abraçado com uma Chang colidiram com o casal.

--- Ops, tá ocupado, desculpem. --- Falou Cho Chang, empurrando Harry pra fora, sem olhar quem estava dentro. Gina e Draco pararam de se beijar e olharam o casal saindo. Gina viu Harry e rezou para ele não vê-la, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Harry, na hora de fechar a porta do armário, olhou para dentro.

--- Malfoy!

--- Potter?

Cho Chang olhou para ver o que acontecia.

--- Weasley?

Gina se encolheu.

--- Gina? --- Harry olhou para a ruiva não acreditando no que via.

--- Oi, Harry... --- Gina estava vermelha. --- Tudo bem?

--- Com licença --- disse Draco --- Não ouviu a Chang, Potter? Está ocupado!

Harry paralisou sem reação. Até que enlouqueceu:

--- Malfoy, o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui!

--- Não está obvio,Potter? Você realmente se supera a cada dia... cada vez mais idiota.

--- Não provoca, Draco...

--- Ok. --- Draco puxou a porta do armário e se fechou novamente lá dentro com Gina.

Ouviu-se um estrondo e a porta explodiu em pedaços.

--- Malfoy, saia já daí! --- Harry o apontava a varinha --- Não quero seu tipinho contaminando a inocência da Gina!

Draco saiu do armário e também puxou sua varinha.

--- Inocência? Ela gosta, isso sim!

--- Seu vagabundo! --- Harry dispensou a varinha e deu um soco no estomago do loiro.  
Draco retribuiu com outro soco na cara do Harry. E ambos já estavam rolando no chão, cada um tentando acertar o máximo do outro que podia.

-----------------

--- Draco, você não podia ter feito aquilo! --- disse Gina, enquanto mde.Pomfrey fazia curativos no seu amado.--- Vocês pegaram uma semana de detenções e menos 50 pontos! Valeu à pena?

--- Você quer saber se valeu à pena, para no final das contas ver o Potter desacordado na outra cama e com o olho roxo? Valeu, com certeza!

-----------------

Depois...

--- Mas você tem que ir mesmo?

--- Tenho Gina. Minha mãe está tendo sérios problemas em casa. Eu não posso deixar de ajudá-la. Não poderia deixar minha mãe sozinha no Natal. Mas eu já te expliquei isso!

--- Certo... eu passo as férias em casa. Não se esqueça do meu presente, hein!

--- Que presente? Hum... não to sabendo de nada disso de presente...

--- Cínico!

--- Interesseira!

--- Abusado!

--- Gostosa!

Gina riu e selaram a discussão de sempre com um beijo.

--- Adeus. Até Janeiro!

--- Tchau, Draquinho!

E ambos entraram no expresso de Hogwarts, mas seguiram para diferentes rumos.

-----------------

_Gina_

_Como está sendo as férias, querida Weasley? Aqui está o de sempre. Mamãe ainda está muito mal com a falta do sr.Malfoy, de vez em quando ela até chora pelos cantos... e eu sinto que tem alguma coisa estranha no ar. Pareço sentir a vibração do Lucio, muito estranho. _

_Ah, Já comprei seu presentinho... você vai adorar! Mas eu não conto o que é! Surpresa!_

_Amanha já é natal, mas aqui em casa parece até cerimônia de enterro... _

_Bem, quem se interessa com meus problemas? E não! Como vão seus problemas chamados Potter e Weasley?_

_Draco _

Gina terminou de responder a carta e enviar pela coruja imponente dos Malfoy, e desceu para almoçar.

XxX Fim do capitulo XxX

Desculpa desculpa por ter adiado mais um capitulo a troca! Eu to realmente muito culpada por fazer isso!


	7. Um natal do Mal

**Cap7. Um natal do mal**

Mal Gina descera as escadas, que a coruja já estava de volta, com um pequeno embrulho.

_Desculpe, mas não vai ter como nos falarmos amanhã. Por isso, já lhe dou meu presentinho._

_Beijos, Draco._

_Ps: Rápida Norren não?_

Gina olhou para a coruja e imaginou que essa era a tal Norren. Abriu o embrulho que viera junto com a carta e tirou de lá de dentro um cordão muito belo. Era ouro, com certeza, ouro trançado, ouro grosso e pesado, ouro puro. E um pingente: Um coração de ouro, trabalhado detalhadamente, com decalque ee flores, onde estava escrito "Te amo" com pequenos diamantes. E ao virar o pingente, "Gina & Draco" também em diamantes.

Isso vez Gina chorar de emoção enquanto colocava o cordão. Não era pela preciosidade material que ela chorava, mas sim pela simplicidade do ato.

---------------------------

--- Como vai, querida? --- perguntou o sr.Weasley, quando Gina desceu para o almoço.

--- Ótima, papai. Hum... que cheirinho é esse?

--- É uma comida diferente, querida. --- disse a sra.Weasley, vindo da cozinha, acompanhada de Tonks.

--- Oi Tonks.

--- Oi, Gina. Estava aprendendo com Molly como cozinhar cordeiro.

--- Tonks, querida --- disse sra.Weasley --- Não tem muito dom para cozinha.

--- Hehe. Alguém viu o Rony?

--- Estou aqui Gina!

Gina foi encontrar com o irmão na sala de estar.

--- Que foi, Gina?

--- Você não falou nada para a mamãe, falou?

--- Falei o que?

--- Você sabe muito bem o que, Ronald!

--- Ah... _aquilo._

--- Falou ou não falou!

--- Não! Estou com muita fome para matar a mamãe de desgosto antes do almoço pronto!

--- Imbecil. --- mas gina falou isso com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Graças a deus Rony ficou quieto!

--- Chata. --- Rony também riu. O natal parecia invadir esse território de constantes batalhas e transformar as brigas em simples olhares significativos.

--- Rony...

--- Sim?

--- O Almoço.

--- Que?

--- Ta pronto.

Rony se levantou tão rápido que deu um encontrão na mesa e quebrou um dos vasos.

--- RONALD!

--- Já conserto!

Em um segundo o vaso já estava de volta ao normal.

--- Até que o namoro com Mione tá valendo para alguma coisa, né? --- caçoou Gina.

--- HaHaHa.

Quando os pratos foram postos, Fred e Jorge magicamente aparataram em seus devidos acentos, fazendo a bagunça de sempre e irritando todos os presentes.

--- Então, o lago congelou? E não teve feitiço que descongelasse? --- Perguntou um dos gêmeos.

--- É! Incrível, não? --- Disse Rony, encarando Gina. --- Se certas pessoas ainda estudassem em hogwarts, eu já teria certeza de como isso foi acontecer.

--- É uma indireta, Roniquito? --- Perguntou Fred --- Sinceramente, você é muito ruim em indiretas...

--- Definitivamente --- concordou Jorge.

--- Mas, então... se não fomos nós, quem foi? --- perguntou Fred ao irmão gêmeo.

--- Sinceramente,gostaria de saber a minha opinião?

---Claro que quero.

--- Eu acho estranho que a Gina esteja tão calada, Fred.

--- Tem razão, Jorge. Gina, gostaria de fazer algum comentário?

--- Claro que sim!

Todos os presentes olharam para ela, afinal, o grande incidente do congelamento do lago saiu no Profeta na semana passada. Geolomagos de todo o planeta foram convocados para estudar tal acontecimento. Um americano desenvolveu a tese que isso se deve ao desgaste ambiental e o rompimento da camada de ozônio feita pelos trouxas. Um chinês diz que tal rompimento faz com que os raios ultravioletas batam diretamente e aqueçam a atmosfera e derretendo as calotas polares, aumentando a quantidade de água no estado liquido nos oceanos, fazendo a tese do Americano que culpa os trouxas ficar tão furada quando a camada de ozônio. E é claro, que você que também leu essa matéria no profeta diário não entendeu porra nenhuma.

--- Então diga, querida Gininha!

--- Como essa comida está deliciosa! Tonks, está de parabéns!

--- Muito obrigada, Gina! --- disse Tonks, fazendo seu cabelo crescer como seu ego.

--- Ginevra Weasley, poderia me explicar só uma coisinha? --- perguntou Jorge.

--- Sim?

--- O que a comida da Tonks tem haver... --- começou Jorge.

--- ...Com a camada de ozônio? --- disse Fred

--- ...Com o congelamento do lago? --- completou Jorge.

--- ...e... com você estar namorando o Malfoy há mais de mês, e nem ter contado pra nós como você e suas amigas fizeram tudo isso para você parecer uma idiota desmemoriada? --- finalizou Fred, com falta de ar.

--- O QUE?

--- MALFOY?

--- DESMEMORIADA?

--- FRED!

--- GINEVRA WEASLEY, EXPLIQUE-SE! --- se sobressaltou a voz aguda e desafinada da sra.Weasley.

---Mãe, --- começou a ruiva entre lágrimas --- é mentira! Ele tá mentindo, não ta vendo!

--- Mentindo, querida maninha? Acho que não... --- Fred se aproximou da irmã. --- O que é isso em seu pescoço?

Brutamente, Fred meteu a mão no colo de Gina e puxa o cordão de Draco. A pele sensível da ruiva latejava onde a jóia partira com tanta força, enquanto Fred a segurava pendulando no ar.

--- O que é isso, Gina? --- perguntou a sra.Weasley.

--- Um... um presente! --- Gina ataca Fred --- Me devolve isso!

--- Nananinanão! --- Fred se desvencilhou da irmã mais nova e aproximou o cordão dos olhos, para ler o que estava decalcado nele. --- "_Te amo. Gina e Draco_"?

--- O QUÊ? DEIXE-ME VER ISSO, FRED! --- a sra.Weasley se levantou abruptamente da mesa, a cadeira voando pelo ar. --- "_Te amo. Gina e Draco_"? --- repetiu a mãe --- Ginevra Weasley, você está encrencada! Já para o seu quarto, está de castigo!

--- Mas, MÂE!

--- AGORA!

Gina emburrou a cara, mas parou de chorar e subiu as escadas para seu quarto, não antes de amaldiçoar Fred e pegar seu colar de volta.

_Draco,_

_Eu preciso muito de você. Meus pais descobriram tudo. Tudo mesmo. Agora estou de castigo. Merlin, esse vai ser o pior natal da minha vida! _

_Gina_

Gina enviou a coruja e esperou, esperou e esperou pela resposta, até cair no sono, deixando o braço que apoiava a cabeça molhado com suas tristes lágrimas.

Toc toc.

--- O que está acontecendo? --- Gina fora acordada abruptamente por um barulho constante de batidas em sua janela. --- O que está acontecendo?

Era Norren, a imponentea coruja de Draco, que batia incessantemente no vidro, pedindo para entrar.

Gina, então, abriu a janela e pegou a carta na pata da ave.

_"Gina," _era uma letra corrida, de alguém apressado e talvez muito raivoso. Gina não percebera que o garrancho não demonstrava o amor do seu querido Draco, e sim ódio. Talvez pela família de Gina tê-la posto de castigo? "_Não dá para continuar com nosso joguinho. Já acabou a graça, querida. A fantasia acabou, e está na hora de encarar a realidade. Agora que eu tenho idade, vou buscar coisas maiores que aquele lixo que é Hogwarts. Eu quero poder, e o único jeito de obtê-lo é aprendendo com quem tem esse poder. Acho que isso já diz tudo né? Se quiser me encontrar, procure pelo braço direito do Mestre das trevas._

_E Não se preocupe com Potter, eu a vingarei. Estarei ao lado do Mestre quando o mestiço de quatro olhos morrer._

_Draco_

Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade! NÃO PODIA! Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Provavelmente Gina estava delirando ou sonhando. Sonhando não, tenho um baita de um pesadelo!

A ruiva leu e releu a carta diversas vezes, mas lá pela 5ª vez, lágrimas começaram a chover de seus olhos. Draco Malfoy, a pessoa que Gina mais amava, se transformou em um comensal da morte, o que Gina mais desprezava! Uma mistura de raiva, angústia, e dor se apoderou do pobre coração de Gina, que já sofrera tanto.

A ruiva paralisou, foi como se seu cérebro tivesse absorvido a pancada e seu coração despedaçado. Tremia muito, mas não era pelo frio desgraçado do natal inglês, e sim porque seus músculos se contraiam sem sua consciência mandar, já que a própria fora mandada para o espaço. Gina estava tendo um colapso nervoso, com certeza, não conseguia pensar nem sentir nada, só tremia fortemente e piscava sem parar.

**XxX FIM DO CAPITULO XxX**

Puts, capitulo pequeno, né? Desculpa ae a demora, mas eu to lotada d coisas pra fazer e tinha perdido a linha de pensamento da historia. Prometo que não acontece de novo.


End file.
